Heat
by Pame24
Summary: Sans' in heat.


A/N: This just a little something inspired by the a NSFW voice acting from soundcloud by alwaysaslutforsans. Now, I haven't forgotten about the Falling for my Savior fic, I'm just taking a break to get my ideas in order so that I can finish it. Still, sorry for the wait. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this.

Reviews are very welcome, specially since they'll help with the other story when I get to that part that I'm determined to add it.

So, without further ado, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

You could tell something was bothering him the moment you walked into the apartment for movie night. Just by looking at him you could see he was uncomfortable and fidgety and looked a bit annoyed but by what, you?

"Sans, if you really aren't feeling well, I could come some other day, is no big deal" you said as he led you to the living room.

"Huh? Uh, n-nah, I'm fine, just a little distracted but it's ok, let's just watch the movie" he tried to smile reassuringly, but it looked forced and his eyes looked pleading, as if wanting you to believe his words.

For him it seemed that this movie was going to be more than just a hang out between friends/neighbors. You wondered what was going on, but decided to keep quiet and just keep an eye on him; he was bound to tell you what was eating at him eventually.

Sitting down on the worn, but comfortable couch, you were told to pick out a movie while the short skeleton went to the kitchen to get popcorn and others snacks. You did as told, going through the skeletons' increasing movie collection; every since they were able to escape the underground they, mostly Papyrus, wanted to enjoy much of what this strange new world had to offer. And he had decided to start with the movies, which he bought whenever he could, much to Sans chagrin.

Deciding to pick out an action/comedy, you fed the disk to their DVD player and sat back with the remote, taking your shoes off and pulling your legs on the couch. They wouldn't mind, especially after getting to know them for almost a year.

"Here you go" Sans said as he reentered the room, placing the bowl of popcorn on your lap.

"Thanks" you smiled as he slid between the couch and coffee table to sit beside you.

Once he settled down, he placed a pair of drinks on the table and along with a plate with freshly made fries. When did he-? Oh, right. Magic, gotta love it.

The movie started and you both sat back to enjoy it.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the movie, you noted Sans was wiggling in his seat, looking flustered and uncomfortable. He kept pressing his legs together, rubbing them as if itchy.

"Oh c'mon, not now... _fuck_ " he muttered under his breath.

"Sans? Are you ok? You're looking a little flustered"

"Eh? Oh, um, y-yeah I'm fine, just...thirsty! Yeah, I'm just thirsty" he leaned down and grabbed the bottle of ketchup, drinking directly from it. You were already used to his strange addiction to the condiment, but not so much to his strange behavior.

"Sans, you know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me" you said placing the bowl down and reaching out to grab his hand. "From the moment I walked in you've been acting strange, fidgety even, like you were uncomfortable in your own sk-bones. So tell me what's wrong, please"

You looked encouragingly at him, hoping that he would open up and tell you what was eating at him. He had a really bad habit of bottling things up, which usually led to his sleepless nights were he would message you, not really telling you what happened, just to talk and distract himself. You did it without complain, if anything it made you happy to lend him a hand.

"D-do you really wanna know what's wrong?" You nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Well, the thing is that," his cheeks turned a darker shade of blue, and he squirmed in his seat. "I-I'm in heat"

It was your turn to blush; in _heat_?! So his constant fidgeting and squirming was because he was hard and was trying to alleviate it without you noticing? Poor guy.

"Well now you know, a-and if you want to leave, it's fine I won't feel offended or anything. Heh" he chuckled dryly.

He reached out for the control to shut off the movie. Without really thinking, you grabbed his hand stopping him.

"What?"

You looked down shyly. "W-would you like some help with t-that?"

"What?! You mean you want to...are you sure? Cause you really don't have to" he averted his eyes, looking a little hopeful but trying not to show it.

Did he really want you to despite his words?

"I know, but I want to"

"Really?" You nodded. "B-but I might get a bit rough, is that ok?"

You chuckled, leaning towards him a bit and kissing his cheek. "Stop asking so many questions"

"S-sorry I'm just trying to make sure, because once I have you in my grasp, I'm not letting go" the last part came out raspy and seductive, making you shiver a bit.

"W-who said I want you to?" You tried to sound seductive, but the nerves were starting to get to you.

After all you did just offer to have sex with whom you considered your best friend; if that wasn't nerve wracking you didn't know what is.

"A-alright" good to know he was just as nervous as you were.

He stood up and dropped the remote on the couch, not turning off the TV, before taking your hand and helping you up.

"Let's go to my room"

You nodded and followed him there. In his room you've only gone in once or twice, and it merely was to help Paps wake him up for work. You never really paid any attention to details in it, but as you walked in you noted there weren't that many to look at. The room was mostly bare, with plain light blue walls, a simply dressed full sized bed, a night stand, desk and bookshelf with what you could tell held a mix of thick technical books and comic books. Other than that, the room lacked any personal items like picture frames or posters—well there was one picture frame of him and Paps. It was simple room for a simple guy. How fitting.

He led you to his bed and asked you to sit down.

"S-should I undress?"

"I-yeah" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"O-ok" with shaky hands up reached for the zipper of your jacket, slowly dragging it down.

In front of you Sans was going the same, and you couldn't help but peek at him pulling his hoodie over his skull. _Damn_.

Going back to your own clothes, you tossed the (y/f/c) jacket to the foot of the bed and then grabbed the edge of your tank top, pulling up.

"Whoa, holy shit...no bra? That's hot; _you're_ hot" he chuckled. "Is like you _knew_ something was going to happen"

You giggled, pressing the shirt to your chest, feeling a little embarrassed. This wasn't actually planned, you were just too lazy to put one on and let the jacket cover anything up since it was so thick. But if he wanted to believe that, let him. Besides the way he was looking at you were doing things to your body that no one else had managed before; not that there ever been anyone else.

"H-here, let me help you with those" it was cute how he went from seductive to timid in a flash, it was amusing and it helped ease your nerves.

Leaning back, you allowed him to hook his fingers to the edge of your pants and underwear, pulling them both down. Once off, he knelt between your legs, his hand grabbing the tank top you had yet to discard and tossing it aside, landing close to your jacket. With no obstructions, he took you body in, blushing lightly as he touched your skin. You shivered at his touch, and not just because his hands were cold; it felt good.

"So soft, and those breasts..." he leaned down to flick his tongue on the nub. "so sweet"

You moaned lightly as he circled the hardening nub. "Hmm, Sans... _ah_ "

"You like that?" he licked the right one, while his fingers twisted the left one.

"P-pervert"

He chuckled, his teeth clamping around it, nibbling it lightly. Heat pooled in the pit of your stomach, and spread throughout your body. It felt so good; you never would've thought that getting bitten would be a turn on. Letting go of the abused nub, he licked a trail down to your navel, circling around it and dipping the tip inside. Shivers ran down and up your spine as the skeleton kept playing with your body; it was amazing. And it only got better when you felt that devious tongue in the most sensitive part of your body.

"AHHH!" you arched off the bed, your body convulsing as he kept lapping at the little nub that you barely paid any attention to. "S-Sans, _fuck_ "

"In a minute" he chuckled.

"Ha-ha...very funny" you laughed breathlessly.

He spread your legs a little wider to reach deeper, getting you to moan loudly. You were glad he left the TV on; because you were sure your neighbors would be able to hear you with how loud you were being. With one last lick, he pulled back and licked his fingers, and then slipped one inside you when he deemed them wet enough. It felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but he took notice and moved slower, almost tortuously slow. But that's fine; it was your first time after all.

"Hey, (Y/N), have you ever done this before? I-I know it seems a little late to ask that now, but have you?" he asked.

"I...hn...no, I haven't" you panted.

His eyes widen a bit. "I-if you don't want to do this now, we can always stop"

You smiled at him; he was such a caring guy. "Sans, is fine. To be honest, I'm glad it's you"

"R-really?"

"Yeah...ah" you bite your lip to hold back a moan; a second finger entering. "I, uh, kind of had a crush on you for a while"

"Oh" he looked down with a cute little smile, he looked happy. "M-me too"

You leaned up and kissed his mouth lovingly, showing him just how happy his words made you. A third finger was pushed into you and you barely noticed it while you lost yourself in the kiss. He may not have lips, but that didn't hinder him one bit. He made up for it, by tangling his hot tongue with yours, allowing his magic to run down your body, further bringing you closer to the edge.

"Ah...Sans...I'm gonna"

"Not yet" he pulled his fingers out gently and stood up.

You whimpered at the lost, but soon forgot it as he pushed your down and pulled your legs over his pelvis. When had he taken off his shorts? Looking down you could see a bright blue shaft pressing to your inner thigh. It was huge. How the heck was that going to fit? Magic or no magic, that would be pretty impossible.

"... _huge_ " you said under your breath, hoping he hadn't heard.

Apparently he did, his face had turned bright blue and he was looking away, clearly embarrassed.

"Geez (Y/N), you really know how to make a guy feel special" he said finally looking back at you and you blushed, giggling a bit. "Tell me if it hurts or if you feel any type of discomfort"

"S-sure" he nodded and took himself in his hand, slowly approaching your entrance.

You felt the tip push against you, and you winced as he began pushing in. Not to lie, it wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it also wasn't the worse. He took things slow, and stopped after a couple of inches to let you adjust, all while holding in his groans and moans. You bucked your hips into his, letting him know he could continue. With a one last push he was completely in, and you had never felt so full in your life, not even when you pigged out on pizza and snacks on a Friday night.

" _Fuuuuuck_ , so tight" he groaned. "So _good_ "

You were panting as you tried to adjust your body to his size; it was near impossible, but you strived on. After a while the pain subsided and you move your hips into his to make him move. He looked down and pressed his mouth to yours and he began to move, nice and slow at first, just to get your started. At first it hurt a little as he moved, but after a while you were moaning alongside him.

"C-can I move a little... _ugh_...faster?"

"Y-yeah" he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in, hitting inside hard and fast. "AH!"

His pace was fast and rough, just like he had warned, but it wasn't painful. You might not be able to walk straight in the morning, but it was bearable. His hips were hitting the back of your soft thighs; that was going to leave a bruise. His tongue tangled with yours are he kept thrusting, his cock hitting something inside you that had you seeing stars and the rest of the constellations.

"Hmmm, Sans...I'm..."

"S-same here" he groaned, increasing the pace, until it was almost painful, but also pleasurable.

His movements were erratic by now, lacking any type of rhythm now that he was nearing his end. You held on to him as he changed position; kneeling on the bed while you jumped on his lap. His eye was glowing brightly, illuminating the back wall and casting your joined shadows on it; how lewd it must look.

"Ha...ah... _fuck_...(Y/N), I'm gonna cum" that was all the warning he gave you before burying himself deep inside you and letting go of his pent up release. His fangs sank into the joint between neck and shoulder; you saw stars.

His magic flowed through you like wild fire, spreading to every part of your body, making it more sensitive than it already was and the bite just added to that fire. And this was all you needed to reach your own peak. He thrusted shallowly into you, milking out the last of his seed, groaning as you squeezed him tightly.

"Damn...(Y/N)" he moaned a little.

Your body sagged in his hold once the blinding feeling left you, leaving behind little aftershocks that wracked your body with shudders.

Sans panted against your neck, his eyes were still dazed from his release. Slowly, when his breathing regulated, he looked up at you.

"(Y/N), are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah" you chuckled breathlessly.

He sighed and went to rest his head on your forehead, only to pull back at the sight of blood. "Oh my god, did I do that? I'm so, so sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Hmm?" you looked down at your shoulder, not even phased at seeing your blood flowing freely from the bite—probably since you were so relaxed. "It's ok, you did warned me it could get rough"

"That doesn't excuse it" he growled a bit. "I hurt you (Y/N), if anything you should be angry"

You chuckled, which didn't help his anger any. "Sans, I already told you is fine, it looks worse than it is"

He sighed, and leaned down to lick up the blood and wound. He then pressed his hand on it, making you wince a bit—it did kind of hurt. His hand glowed green; that was new. The magic flowed into the wound and slowly started to heal it. "I won't promise you that it won't leave a mark, healing isn't really my strong suit, but at least the wound will close up" he sounded almost ashamed.

"It's alright" you kissed his mouth. "It will serve as a reminder of a mind blowing first time"

He blushed darkly again, his eyes shining with a mix of surprise and happiness; mission accomplish.

"Was it really that good?" he asked shyly.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, it was little painful at first, but that's to be expected. But other than that minor thing, it was amazing" you pressed your forehead to his.

"I-I'm glad" he sighed and hugged you tighter to him. "It's was amazing for me too, you felt great...thanks"

"Anytime" you giggled, kissing his skull. "I mean it"

"E-eh? You mean that you...?"

"W-why not" you shrugged with a smile.

"Shit" he buried his face in your chest. "You really have no idea just how cute you are sometimes, do you?"

You giggled, from his words and also his breath tickling your naked breasts.

You felt your body falling and your back met the mattress, his body on top of yours. Blue magic engulfed the gray sheets and pulled it up to your chin, shielding your body from the cold.

"Let's rest up a bit, I'm bone tired" you rolled your eyes at the pun and snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Sans"

"Night (Y/N)"

HOURS LATER

Papyrus was a little more than just annoyed to find the living room in the state his brother and (Y/N) had left it. Soggy fries, a bowl of haft eaten popcorn, ketchup on the table and the TV still on, displaying the movie's menu; it was a mess, one he was _not_ going to clean up. Marching up to his brother's room, he muttered about how his mood was ruined because of his lazy brother. Slamming the door open, he had the momentary satisfaction of scaring his older sibling.

"Sans! Come pick up your-(Y/N)?!"

"Papyrus! _Shit_ " Sans screamed, pulling the sheets higher to hide your body.

You hid further under the blankets, feeling heat gathering on face and chest. This was the worst thing that could happen. Why did he have to barge in like that? Couldn't he have knocked?

"W-wha...were you two...?"

Sans chuckled, looking as mortified as you felt. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "C-could you leave us a-alone for a bit, bro?"

"Uh, oh, sure...sorry" he closed the door, leaving the couple alone.

Once he was gone, Sans groaned and fell back on the bed, his head falling on the pillow. You crawled up to his chest and rested your head there, hand over the glowing blue heart that made up his soul. Everything was quiet for a few seconds and then you broke down laughing. What was so funny? This whole situation was funny; from the impromptu love making, to getting caught by Paps. It was as hilarious as it was embarrassing.

After a while, your laughter died down and you sat up, holding the sheets to your chest in case someone else decided to walk in. Sans followed you and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding your close and kissing your shoulder.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?" he said against your skin.  
"Me? You're the one in heat" you smirked. "You explain it to him. He's a big boy; he should know what this is by now"

"Well, sure he does, but you aren't leaving me on this alone" he nibbled your newly marked shoulder. "You have as much of a part in this as me"

"But... _ah_ " he teased the mark with his teeth.

"No buts, unless you want me to spank _yours_ " he chuckled darkly, sending shivers down your spine.

"S-SANS!" you bopped him lightly on the head, mindful of his 1 HP.

He chuckled. "C'mon, let's get this over with"

He got out of bed and leaned down to grab his shorts and shirt. With a huff, you got out of bed. He handed you a shirt, which clearly wasn't yours, but you didn't mind. While you wrestled with the shirt, he helped you slip into your booty shorts and sweatpants. Once dressed, he grabbed your hand and led you outside. This was going to be so much _fun_.


End file.
